Pritickets! part 2
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Second part of my first Pripara chapter, hope ya enjoy it!


PP, Chapter 1 part 2

We gasp, stare for a moment at each other, and when she looks into the mirror. She touches her blue side bun, and says "Wow! It's exactly like I'd always planned if we got our Pritickets!". She's drawn up plans of her 'idol self': her hair and eyes are exactly like her drawings, and she is smiling widely. "Your Priticket registered your ideas and created them into your idol look" says a voice behind us. We look and see an identical look-alike of Meganee, smiling "I'd recommend signing up for a show as soo as possible to make your impact on Pripara, good luck". She goes away, leaving us stunned, and Miss Blue-Hair says "Well, I, Abi, agree with her! Lets go and have a quick look around!". I nod, and immedietely, my tummy grumbles, making me blush badly, Abi giggles and we head straight in. While just looking around, I'm in my own little worl, ending up bumping into someone, "oof! Oh! S..sorry!" I blush badly. The girl I bumped into has long lilac hair in pigtails, teal eyes, and a pink bow with gold heart in her hair. She's wearing, what I recall, is the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, I've seen a member of a team wearing it on Pripara TV, and she smiles "It's ok, don't worry. I've never seen you two before, who are you?". Abi grins and puts her index finger on her cheek, next to her eye, and her thumb at a 90° angle to it, and she winks "The name's Abi, Yuri!", she does her catchphrase while introducing herself. And then 2 more girls appear, one with short light blond hair with cat-ear shaped buns on top, blue eyes and the multi-coloured Candy-ala-Mode Cyalume Coord The other is SOPHIE, her outfit the Holic Trick Cyalume Coord. 'Blondie' points at me, "And who are you-pri?". I blush, and quickly think of ome on the spot, changing my voice like Abi did, "I.. I'm Katty, nice to meet u t..three". Sophie tilts her head, and the lilac-haired girl smiles "Ah, Abi and Katty! Cute names! Kashikoma!" she points 2 fingers at her right eye and adds "I'm Lala! Nice to meet u!". The blond one says "My name's Mireille-pri, A Pop, A Step, I Gotcha-pri!", she hops on one leg, and curls her fingers in a heart shape. "And I'm Sophie, a pleasure", they say together, "SoLaMi Smile!". Abi says "Hey, could u show us around? We're obviously new here, and we are particulary hungry right now". Mireille replies, pointing down a road/path,"Pripara Cafe is pri-this way-pri, follow us-pri". We soon see a cafe with a few tables outside, and we order strawberry ice cream. After we've eaten, SoLMi Smile go off to do a show, and we go to sit on the edge of the fountain, talking: "Didn't that Meganee lady say we should do a show?" I ask and Abi replies "Yeah, and I remember correctly, we need to obtain a manager, I think they are called Mascots here", then suddenly we hear a brisk, desperate male voice on the other side of the fountain: "Hey! Any ladies wanna be idols-gito?". We scoot around to it, and see a cute little purple dog with girl with yellow wings and a white muzzle. "Excuse me, sir! We'll do it!" says Abi confidently, and he zips around to us, "You girls wanna be idols-gito?! Great! I'm Agito, and this is my lucky day-gito, because it's my last day before I was to be thrown in the Mascot Graveyard!". We shake his paw, and then hear Meganee over a tannoy "Show sign-ups will close in 20 minutes, please book now if u want to perform a show". We gasp, and Agito flies quickly ahead, "Hurry up if u wanna debut-gito!". We run after him, coming to another Meganee at a register; Agito says to her as we run through: "Abi and Katty for a show-gito!". We watch the previous show, and then hear: "Entry number 3 today, the ambitious Abi, and shy but sweet Katty!". We scan our Pritickets in a blue sparkly room, and are taken to the stage, surrounded by a huge crowd holding light sticks. Music starts to one of our favourite Saints songs starts: it's Make It, and we know the words and choreography off by heart, so we perform it perfectly. Soon, we skip down the catwalk path, at the end, we pose in sync, and we show a default picture thing then say; lifting our Pripasses : "Cyalume Change!" and the song ends. When we're done, Meganee says "Amazing work from Abi and Katty! They go from Sparkling New Idols, straight to Promising Idols in the Debut Class!". We shriek in joy, and leave the stage, meeting SoLaMi Smile, and they congractulate us, we chat until Abi and I have to head home because of our Dorm Curfew.


End file.
